1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink and an ink jet recording method and recorded matter using the ink.
2. Background Art
In recent years, inkjet technologies have been appealing in business field of for example, display, posters, and signboards in addition to home use.
As recording media, non-porous recording media such as plastic film have been used and inks have been developed for such media.
For example, as such ink, solvent-based inkjet ink using an organic solvent as a vehicle or ultraviolet-curable inkjet ink using a polymerizable monomer as its main component have been widely used.
In addition, aqueous inks for inkjet recording have been developed which causes little burden on environment due to solvent evaporation and can be directly printed on a non-porous substrate.
Inks in which two kinds of resins are added can be also applied to various recording media.